


Nerves

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p>
<p>Blaine stood there examining himself in the mirror so intently he didn't notice Sebastian walking up behind him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

Blaine frowns, chewing on his lower lip as he tugs another shirt on instead of the one he has and throws it into a pile forming on the bed. This shouldn’t be so _hard._ It’s just a stupid shirt. It’s not going to make or break any decisions. It’s not going to determine his future.

But blue is wrong. And so is red. And so are stripes. And polka dots feel ridiculous.

 

He lets out a noise of frustration and tears off his button down, successfully popping a button loose and throws the fabric towards his bed. It lands on the floor and he puts his head in his hands. Blaine sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before staring at his reflection a moment, running his fingers through his curls. He’s so intent in examining what he sees in the mirror he doesn’t notice Sebastian walking up behind him.

He jumps as his arms wrap around his face, his eyes closing as the other’s warm chest connects with his back. He sighs, content, the tension melting from his shoulders as he leans back into him. Sebastian kisses his shoulder a few times before peppering a few against his neck.

“You’re stressing yourself out.” He murmurs.

Blaine frowns. “This is important.”

Sebastian smiles, pulling back before turning him around. He leans down to kiss the bridge of his nose and his upper lip before playing tugging on his lower one with his teeth. Blaine chuckles lightly, trying to push him away but his boyfriend doesn’t allow him to.

“It is, but I highly doubt the adoption agency is going to care what color you wear for our interview.”

He swallows, tugging on Sebastian’s crisp white button down. They’ve been trying to organize this for two years. Have been together for eight. They’re ready for this. _More_ than ready. But for some reason everything feels like it’s piling up, like one thing can make everything go wrong. Even if it’s the color of his shirt.

“We’ve been…waiting for this interview for months. What if they change their mind, what if I say the wrong thing…” He frowns. “What if my shirt is too bright or my—“

“Blaine.” Sebastian soothes, squeezing his arms. His mouth snaps shut as his boyfriend presses a kiss to his forehead. He grabs a shirt from the bed, a short sleeved button down, dark navy blue with little white whales patterning it.

Blaine opens his mouth to protest at the shocking pattern but Sebastian shakes his head.

“Don’t.” Sebastian puts his hand up and Blaine just sighs as his boyfriend works his arms into the sleeves. “Listen, it’s okay to be nervous. But the most important thing to show them is _you._ For you to be yourself.” He starts buttoning the buttons, one by one.

“You’ll see. They’ll love you as much as I do.”

Blaine smiles gently, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He leans in and wraps his arms around Sebastian, burrowing his face into his shoulder. Sebastian tugs his fingers through Blaine’s curls, scratching gently at his scalp.

“Just don’t jump on any furniture.”

The shorter smirks and pokes at Sebastian’s ticklish side.


End file.
